Dragon Child, Rider of Berk
by NightFuryx
Summary: The sequel after Dragon Child. The Riders continued their adventure with Fang the Dragon Child by their side. What kind of adventure will they face and discovery to learn?
1. Name I

_**This is the next story after**_ **Dragon Child** _ **. Like my last story, I don't own the movie, just the oc Character. I hope you enjoy the story and the adventure of Rider of Berk**_

 **Rider of Berk  
** _ **Chapter I 'Dragon Name Part I'**_

 _Dragon Translation-_ Talking

* * *

 _Many Vikings and dragons always will be given a name by their parents, or Riders for the dragons. What the Vikings don't know, the name, they give the dragons, are their name their mother give them._

 _Stoick, chief of Berk, gave me a name "Fang" from seeing my teeth when he first saw me. My first mother gave me that name as well since she saw my tiny sharp teeth._

 _I have my human name, but don't have a name for my dragon side. Don't know what my dragon name will be since my name is Fang the Dragon Child._

* * *

A year has passed. Berk has become peaceful after Fang's capture, Astrid's wounds, Alerk's death, Fang became a dragon, and the war from facing Floki. Berk has moved on for their love one and lived at peace with the dragons.

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Mulch, and Bucket stepped out of the Great Hall after a meeting. About to go separate ways, they heard shouting and screaming as they saw the Dragon Riders running through the village.

"What's of Thor are they doing?" Mulch asked scratching his head using his real hand.

Fourteen year old Fang popped out from the side of the house laughing. Sixteen year old Astrid slid on the ground as she made a quick dash after Fang. Hiccup and Snotlout are behind her catching up to Astrid.

"Dragon Training." The five responded what they are doing in a union.

"Remember, guys!" Sixteen year old Hiccup shouted to the Riders. "The point of this exercise is to use the objects around us to try to catch or touch the wild dragon. We can use anything that is _Dragon Training_ purpose." He shouted through the wind while sixteen year old Snotlout caught up to him.

"Yeah, yeah. We _know_ , Hiccup. You don't have to remind us." Snotlout said irritating and rolling his eyes. "Should I remind you that Fang can use any moves to prevent us from catch or touch her?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

Snotlout were about to make a call back, but didn't say a word. "I thought so." Hiccup smirked catching up to Astrid.

"Whatever."

Fang flipped over a wagon fill of apples as she rolled on the ground. Astrid imminently slid under the wagon on her back with Hiccup slid on his left side as they quickly ran after her.

"Hiccup got some moves." Gobber spoke out amazement of Hiccup's improvement. "He has got that from watching over Fang." Stoick said proud of his son.

Being with Fang a lot, Hiccup has picked up few things or more. He believed Astrid also helped Hiccup explaining about Fang since she knew the most about her sister more than him.

Spitelout rolled his eyes not impress. "Whatever. My son can imminently can caught that child without any help." He told them crossing his arms.

"Sure, Spitelout. I'm sure he will." Gobber doubted while Stoick rolled his eyes.

Snotlout got in front of Fang smirking of the capture. Fang grinned showing her teeth as she flipped over him twitching her body in the air. "What?!" He moved his body to see her landing behind him and running fast.

Gobber and Stoick laughed of his _achievement_ while Spitelout slammed his head in his hand disappointed. Fang glanced behind her to see Snotlout made a shock look of failing to touch her.

Hiccup and Astrid popped out from each side in position. Fang noticed them and smirked as she flipped over them, but saw Astrid about to swift kick. She flipped backward when Hiccup was about to tackle her, but missed by her shifting to her left.

Hiccup used his hand to spin on the ground in the air managing to stay balance. Some of the grownups impressed of his skills.

"Your son has learn _a lot_ more from Fang than we expected." Mulch said stepping forward. "I want to learn to that." Bucket whined depress while shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw, don't worry. Bucket. You might will, if you can." Mulch cheered up his brainless Viking friend.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Astrid charged forward miss as she flipped on the ground next to her mother. "Hi, Mom." She greeted with smile as she headed for another round.

Kara chuckled shaking her head with her arms cross. Fang flipped backward away from them when she nearly hit Mildew. "O, oh." Fang muttered facing him.

Mildew glared about to do something when Astrid tossed a small rock at Fang who dodged. The rock hit the barrel five meter away from Mildew, which isn't please one bit. Fang rushed over to Astrid to hide from behind.

The five quickly reached to the bottom and to them before anything happen. Kara stepped in front of her daughters for protection.

"Mildew. You need to calm down. They just playing." Kara tried to calm the old Viking down before he could started blaming them.

"That _child of your_ nearly _hit_ me!" Mildew shouted pointed at Fang behind Astrid pushed her away. "I was _there_ Mildew! She didn't _even_ hit you. She just landed and turned to see you there." Kara defeated her younger daughter calming her anger.

Fang whined flaming up into a dragon while Astrid calmed her down patting her head. Hiccup done the same when Snotlout has arrived with Stoick and Gobber behind him.

"That is enough, Mildew. Kara is right, Fang did not hit you. I saw the whole thing from the Great Hall." Stoick told the old Viking in the calming voice.

"By way, nice moves Hiccup." Gobber muttered to the Night Fury whispering impress. "Thanks, Gobber. Fang can be a little sneaky." Hiccup accepted the comment.

Fungus walked up to Fang's face who isn't please of the close up. "Hey, Mildew. Do something with your sheep." Astrid glared at Mildew watching her sister move away from the sheep.

"Fungus can walk wherever he wants." Mildew told the Deadly Nadder glaring back. " _Don't_ talk to my daughter like that." Kara moved in front of him glaring hard which frighten him.

Fungus followed Fang who jumped up top of the house to growl at him telling to go away. Fungus called back while Astrid picked the sheep up and moved him away from the house.

"Hiccup. Astrid. You two take Fang and the other back to the Academy." Stoick gave the order while concern for Fang. "Okay, Dad." Hiccup nodded.

On time, Stormfly flied over with Toothless below her running as they stopped and landed in front of their Rider. Astrid and Hiccup mounted on their dragons while Fang rushed over to Stormfly to follow in the sky.

They headed back to the Academy with Snotlout and Hookfang beside them. "Man, that old geezer _really_ has some issue with Fang." Snotlout said out loud removing the remaining of the wools.

"Like you and your dad." Astrid raised an eyebrow comparing Mildew to the Jorgenson's member. "Hey! We _may_ have issue, but there are some things that we found interesting." Snotlout glared at the Deadly Nadder Rider.

"Like?"

"Like her transformation."

They and the dragons glanced over toward Fang who is next to Stormfly. "I _have_ to admit… I never get tired of her flame up." Snotlout smirked leaning on Hookfang's horns.

Fang glanced around them as she noticed something off. She stopped with the other stopped as well of confusion.

"Fang?" Astrid called out seeing her sister looking around on the ground.

"What is she looking at?" Snotlout asked pointing.

"What is she _searching_ for is more like it?" Hiccup corrected the Monstrous Nightmare Rider, but asked the same question.

Astrid looked around to begin feeling the same thing like her sister. "Hey, do you know some Vikings are missing?" She asked out loud with Fang turned her head finally has the question asked.

Hiccup and Snotlout noticed as well. "Yeah, where Fishlegs and the twins?" Hiccup asked the clear question finally of confusion.

* * *

Fifteen year old Fishlegs lay in the forest unconscious with Meatlug beside him. She growled concern when she heard something coming. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout landed their dragons on the ground. Fang followed landing on the fallen tree as a human.

* * *

" _Should I ask what happen?" Toothless asked watching Hiccup dismounted off of him. "He has been laying here when I got here." Meatlug answered honesty._

 _Hookfang laughed lifting his head after Snotlout dismounted. "I bet he collapsed of his fatness. He don't have any stamina in him to continue running." He mocked the Gronckle Riders while the Gronckle herself glared at him._

" _Hookfang." Stormfly glared making Hookfang to stop laughing._

 _Toothless shook his head of the Monstrous Nightmare's insults while Fang yawned. They glanced over to their Riders who gathered around Fishlegs concern._

* * *

"Hey, Fishlegs. You okay?" Hiccup asked shaking Fishlegs' body.

Fishlegs grunted slowly moving which showed he is alright. "Alright, that Fishlegs. Now where is the twins?" Astrid said crossing her arms while asking.

Fang smelled two familiar scents and followed them. "Fang?" Astrid watched her sister wonder off somewhere.

Fang jumped over a large rock to found the twins and their dragon. The other followed on feet with their dragons behind them. Fishlegs has awoken and rode on top of Meatlug due to exhaustion still.

They saw Barf and Belch hid their fifteen year old Riders in their mouth. The twins still fought against each other in their mouth. Hiccup slammed his arms to his side while Fang made a dull look. Astrid shook her head lowering of believable and Snotlout crossed his arms.

"There the twins." Fishlegs spoke out with a dull expression. "So, what happen to the training while _we_ were not there?" Fishlegs asked turning Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout who looked up.

* * *

"The training was cut off by Mildew?"

"What did he do _now_?" Fishlegs asked as he and the Riders and Fang in the Great Hall eating lunch.

Astrid shook her head after drinking from her cup. "We not. Me and Hiccup has Fang when Mildew suddenly appeared behind Fang who flipped away from us." Hiccup finished the rest of the solution. "Not only that, he _blamed_ her for _nearly_ hitting, which she didn't." He held his cup in hand.

"Plus, that _sheep of his_ has some issue also." Astrid told three raising an eyebrow. "He doesn't know personal space."

Fishlegs sighed deeply eating a piece of a chicken legs. "What I don't get, why he has to blame Fang since _he_ was the one who appeared out of nowhere?" Astrid asked slamming her cup on the table.

Fang jumped eating half of her fish in her mouth. "Sorry, Fang." Astrid apologized patting her head. "I had to agree with Astrid, _for once_. We were just training and he should not get mad at her if she _suddenly_ land in front of him out of nowhere." Snotlout agreed eating a piece of his bread.

"This is Mildew we are talking about." Tuffnut said holding a chicken leg. "He is just a cranky old geezer who hate dragons and the new life with dragon." He took a bite with the other looking at him.

"Wha?" Tuffnut asked mouth full.

Fishlegs noticed Fang eating two bowls of ten fishes, two plates of four yak meats, a plate of five breads, and yak soup. No Vikings can eat all of that unless you have bigger appetite of hungry Viking or a dragon. He then remembered something and turned to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup. Astrid. There is something I been meaning to ask, why don't we make a book of Fang's dragon?"

Snotlout and the twins stopped eating and turned to him with eyes open wide. "Why thought of that?" Astrid asked ignoring the three shocks.

"Well, Fang is not only part human, but part dragon as well. We never seen another Vikings who can do that or heard. Plus, we never seen that kind of dragon before." Fishlegs explained his reason.

Hiccup thought about it and agreed. "Fishlegs is getting somewhere." He said what he thoughts.

"He does?" The three finally spoke in a union and shock.

"We don't know what Fang can do as a dragon." Hiccup started explaining. "If we have a book on her dragon side, we will know more about dragons with Fang's help." Fang started to like where this is going.

"So, if we have that knowledge…" Astrid said with Fishlegs finishing the rest excitement. "We can learn more about dragon and their secret!"

"Lew's du ed!"

They turned to Fang with her mouth full and a goofy face. The twins laughed of her face while Fang managed to eat them and shallowed whole. They gasped in shock while seeing her eat more.

"What are waiting for?" Snotlout asked. "Let's do this!" He pumped for the discovery.

They left the table and headed out of the Great Hall to the Academy. Fang followed with the remaining foods in her arms.

"You eat too much, Fang." Hiccup said walking backward. "You will end up fat. No offence, Fishlegs."

"No problem, Hiccup." Fishlegs felt not insulted

"What are they up to?" Spitelout asked of curiosity. "Maybe it has to do with Fang." Stoick replied eating a chicken leg. They nodded agreeing with that.

"Plus her eating a lot like a dragon." Gobber commented the last part which agreed by other.

* * *

The Riders gathered around the table with measuring tapes, papers, pen, barrels, etc. Fang lay on the ground as a dragon full from eating. Stormfly lay next to her daughter watching over her.

"Alright, let's get her measurement." Hiccup said turning to Astrid who nodded.

"Fang."

Fang heard the signal and walked over giving a big yawn. "Just hold still. We are just getting a quickly measuring."

Fishlegs and Astrid measured Fang's body who struggled to be still of the tape around her body. Hiccup wrote it down of each measurement.

"Whoa. Fang is the same size as Toothless, but smaller since she is younger than us." Fishlegs said heading to the table.

"You hear that, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless turning to his dragon. "Fang is the almost the same size as you, isn't that amazing?" Toothless roared amaze while Fang hopped over to him.

They wrestled each other while Stormfly took an opportunity to grab her daughter by the tail. Fang growled struggling to break free. The Riders laughed while Fang continued to whine.

"Let's see her firepower." Snotlout said tossing in the air and catching a shield. "Go right ahead." Hiccup suggested waving his hand toward Fang.

Snotlout prepared couple of shield. "Fang!" Fang turned seeing him. "Watch Hookfang." He told her as he tossed two shields in the air.

Hookfang blasted the two shields with lava flame. "Got it?" Snotlout asked and Fang nodded.

Fang hopped over to Snotlout and watched him toss the shields in the air. She blasted a mixture of blue, white, and aqua blue fireball at the shields. The fireball looked similar to Toothless plasma blast.

"Incredible. Fang has the same fire power like Toothless' fire power." Fishlegs said writing it down. "Not only that, you _saw_ the flame? It is like the colors are dancing or something." Snotlout added about the flame color while feeling the heat of her flame.

Fang blasted the ground of boredom which bumping into Stormfly's chest. She glanced up and saw her mother glancing down squawking. Lowering her head more, Fang fall backward with her paws in the air adorable.

"Does your dragon _always_ do that to her?" Snotlout asked walking over to the other.

Astrid crossed her arms shaking her head amuse. "You have no idea." She told him looking over.

The twins grabbed something from the barrel and put it behind them. The other noticed them acting strange when they saw what they had behind their back.

"Oh, Fang."

Fang glanced up after being tickle by her mother. "There is something you have to see." Tuffnut told her making it sound excited.

Fang rolled over and made a dash when she saw them hold out two eel. The other dragons ran away fear of the eel. Fang gasped in shock and made a roar sounding like a Night Fury with a little mix of a Deadly Nadder.

The twins screamed in shock as Ruffnut dropped the eel and Tuffnut tossed his landing inside Fang's mouth. Fang closed her mouth and shallowed of shock.

The dragons gasped in shock of her eating the eel. "Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted with her and the other in shock.

Fang tasted the eel and whined feeling a stomach ache. She belched out half of the eel tail at Tuffnut who caught it. He found it disgust quickly tossing it to the ground while wrapping his hands on his coat. Ruffnut laughed at her brother of his reaction.

* * *

" _Fang? You are feeling the reaction?" Stormfly asked slowly coming toward to Fang._

 _Fang rushed over to her rubbing her head against her chest feeling sick. "I don't feel so good." She told her making a fading face._

" _Oh, Fang…" Stormfly nudged her head getting her to lay down._

* * *

"Fang is getting a bad reaction from the eel that she is getting a stomach ache." Fishlegs wrote it down quickly feeling sorry for her.

Astrid checked on Fang who rested her head on her lap. "Fang…" She muttered patting gently.

"Meatlug. Can you get some fishes for her?" Fishlegs commanded Meatlug who imminently left to the ocean.

Snotlout grabbed half of the eel and showed it to Fang which Stormfly reacted to it. "Snotlout! What are you doing?" Hiccup questioned him of his action.

"Just want to see how she will react to…" Snotlout was cut off of his explaining when Fang blasted a weak fireball that burnt the eel.

Snotlout screamed shaking his hand then glanced down of the burnt eel then Fang who glared. He chuckled and rushed over to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"I suggested that you write that down for a reminded for any Vikings who tried to do that." Snotlout told Fishlegs who already did smirking.

Meatlug has returned and belched out ton of fishes in front of Fang. Fang saw the fishes and ate half when she felt her stomach wanted to burst. Astrid and Stormfly watched her backing away turning pale.

"What's wrong now?" Tuffnut asked crossing his arms. "The fishes are making you feel you want to barf out the fishes you eaten." He was right.

Fang belched out all the fishes she has eaten, even the eel head. She re-ate the fishes and walked away from the eel. The twins are shocked that Tuffnut was right on what he said.

"Feeling better?" Astrid asked watching her finishing the fishes.

Fang licked her mouth and barfed out the gas that Astrid reacted to the smell. She covered her mouth tumbled away from her sister who laughed.

The other laughed as well which earned a glare. They stopped as they looked away innocent. "Let's finish this up." Astrid told them walking over.

Stormfly walked over to the other dragons while the twins sneaked behind Fang to look at her tail. "Hey, guys! You got to see Fang's tail!" Tuffnut shouted calling them over.

They had arrived to see Fang's tail looked similar to the Deadly Nadder's tail. "Hm, I believe Fang's dragon form is the mixture of Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, a hybrid." Fishlegs said watching the spines move.

"Really?" Hiccup and Astrid asked in a union. Fishlegs nodded.

Astrid stood up. "Stormfly! Spine!" Astrid commended and Stormfly showed her tail with spines.

Fang saw her mother's tail and done the same, but small. "Aw, look at the little spines." Snotlout mocked Fang's spines size.

Fang found that insulting and send some spines pinning him to the wall. "Whoa!" Snotlout screamed shock.

"Yep, mixture of Night Fury and Deadly Nadder." Fishlegs nodded right while the twins laughed.

Fang walked over to show her tail to the other dragons. "Now that deal with the tail, what do you think those spades are?" Hiccup told every Riders as he pointed out the direct question.

Fang looked at him and then glanced at herself while the other walked over. Snotlout finally got himself out and walked over dusting himself off.

They poked the spades that suddenly moved and startled them. "Whoa!" Tuffnut shouted as he and the other tumbled backward.

"Did _that thing_ just moved?!" Snotlout asked heading back to Hookfang.

Fang looked on her back unable to see them. She tried a different angle, but failed to see. They watched her spin around and fall to her side of dizziness. She started to see Terrible Terror flying around her.

Astrid bended down with Hiccup off her shoulder. "Fang is quite upset because she can't see her spades." He commented while scratching his head.

Fishlegs waved his hands around the spades to feel the heat. "You guys to have to feel this." He called out to other still waving his hand.

The other done the same to feel the heat as well. Fang woken and saw them waving their hands around her. "Why there is heat coming out from these spades?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

Fang stood up and lowered her wings to see her spines. Fishlegs saw the spades on her body letting out steam and it looked like it is shiny. "What should we called this?" Astrid asked scratching under her sister's chin.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! How about Shiny?" Tuffnut thought a name that earn a look from the other and the dragons. "Shiny?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? They are shiny looking… thing." Tuffnut explained _hardly_ while Ruffnut looked at her brother still confuse.

"How about… Golden Flick?"

They turned to Fishlegs who answered calmly and smiled. "Golden Flick?" Snotlout then asked the Gronckle Rider more confuse.

"Look at those spade." Fishlegs told pointing and Snotlout turned to see the spine. "Look how they shine from the body heat, which that is what I believe, while the body heat flick the sun rays making the spade look like a star or something." He explained clearly while the Gold Flicks shine _like_ a star.

Hiccup and Astrid agreed with him seeing the Flicks shine like a star. "Why a star?" Ruffnut asked leading forward to look at him completely confuse.

"I don't know what else to describe them. They do look like a star if it shown in a dark area." Fishlegs said honesty while shrugging his shoulders.

Fang yawned bored and wondered off to Stormfly to play with her. "That is about everything, right?" Hiccup asked turning to the other.

"Well, there are those paws." Tuffnut spoke out pointing Fang's paws. "They seem unusual and don't know what they can do." He pointed out that Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah, they might be use for something." She said while her brother nodded.

"They _do_ have a point." Astrid told the Night Fury Rider turning to him with her left hand on her hip.

They looked over to glance over of the paws thinking what they are used for. "We can figure that out later. For now, let's have a flight test." Hiccup said and the other cheered.

* * *

" _Why are they cheering for?" Fang asked her mother who glanced over with as well. "Don't know." Stormfly replied honesty._

" _They just talked about doing some flying test." Toothless walked over just hear what they said._

" _Flying?"_

 _Barf and Belch walked over to them. "Why do that? We know that Fang is a hybrid of Night Fury and Deadly Nadder. Why have a flying test?" Barf asked and Belch nodded agreeing._

" _They do have a point." Hookfang said looking over them. "I think this pointless." He yawned as he smacked his mouth bored._

" _Well, I will find this interesting since I want to see who is faster." Toothless told the doubter with excitement, which caught their attention._

" _Is that a challenge?" Fang asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you think?" Toothless smirked showing challenges in his eyes._

 _Barf and Belch looked at each other of the Night Fury challenging the Dragon Child. "This will be good." Belch said that Barf nodded agreeing. "This will be interesting. A Night Fury verse a hybrid. Who will win?" Hookfang responded walking over._

" _Male." Stormfly shook her head of their excitement. "Just don't hurt my daughter, will you?" She told them walking over to her Rider._

" _Sure." Toothless nodded._

* * *

Fang saw her leaving as she followed hopping over to Astrid who grabbed around the head. "Ready to go flying?" Astrid asked glancing into her sister's eyes.

Fang licked her big sister's face laughing. She and the other Riders mounted on their dragons and took off flying out of the Academy. Fang roared flying ahead of them to play Hide-and-go-Seek.

* * *

 _This is it for_ **Dragon Name Part I** _. I will have the next chapter up and ready with this chapter together. Plx leave a comment and thanks you for reading._


	2. Name II

**Rider of Berk  
** _ **Chapter II 'Dragon Name Part II'**_

 _ **Dragon Translation**_ **-** Talking

* * *

 _Preview:_

 _The Riders has analyzed Fang's dragon and her skills. They now will test Fang of her flying and her speed distance. They mounted on their dragons and left the Academy with Fang behind them._

* * *

The Riders and their dragons flew for an hour and Fang sat behind Astrid, as a human, and played with Stormfly's tail. Stormfly, however, doesn't like her tail to be play with as she squawked looking back irritating.

"Fang." Astrid called out seeing her look back. "Don't mess with your mom's tail." Fang faded which concerned Astrid.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked that Stormfly glanced back.

Fang waggled her toes feeling depression about something. "You miss your uncle, huh?" Astrid knew what wrong right away.

"Why do he have go? He always take me flying in the sky when I went to the woods quietly and no Vikings saw me." Fang asked finally letting it out. "It's not fair." She wiped her nose sniffing.

"It's also not fair that my dad has to go as well." Astrid told her sister how she felt about losing their father. "Even my uncle when we were kids."

Fang glanced up shedding a single tear while she was wrapped into her sister's arms as they laughed. Stormfly squawked joy to see her daughter alright now while Hiccup and Toothless glanced back to see the sister bonding.

They flew for a while and Hiccup turned to the other. "Alright, gang. We all know we will be testing Fang's flying. Since all of us want to test her, let's play a little game she love to play Hide-and-go-Seek and tag together." The other nodded agreeing with the game while Snotlout has to ask a question.

"Why both game together?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow confuse.

"Fang love to play hiding on you when you not looking while unable to be touch." Hiccup explained from experience with Astrid. "That's true." Astrid nodded and Fang growled.

Hiccup continued explaining about the test. "If Fang tag us in either game, we are out. You got it?" They cheered while Astrid cheered calmer than Snotlout and the twins.

Fang and Fishlegs rolled their eyes while she pressed her sister from the back. "Astrid. Would you please _release_ the dragon?" Hiccup asked kindly joking while leading Toothless back to them.

Fang roared at her brother-like who laughed pulling the level for Toothless to get away from her. "Fang." Astrid called glancing back smiling.

"Go play."

Fang heard the signal and laughed as she jumped over to Hookfang. She landed on top of Hookfang's head startling Snotlout making him to scream.

"Whoa! Fang."

Fang waved her hand smiling while diving down spinning to the ocean. The Riders and their dragons watched Fang flame up into her dragon form. She flew up above wiggling her arms adorable as she gone ahead fast.

"The dragon is lose!" Hiccup told the other smiling. "Catch the dragon!" The other cheered gone separate way.

* * *

Snotlout looked around their surrounding while Hookfang kept his eyes open for a shiny black dragon. Snotlout noticed something shiny below him to be Fang.

"Dive down Hookfang! Don't let her out of your sight!"

Hookfang roared diving down by the command while Fang heard the roar and glanced up to see them coming toward her. She roared and flew faster with them behind her seeing the Rider smirking.

"Almost there, Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted encouraging Hookfang to go faster. Fang growled adorable as she dove into the water and swam opposite direction.

Hookfang dove in as well to see her gone for few second of searching. He returned to the sky searching for a black shiny dragon. Snotlout took caution for any appearance of Fang who is behind him as a human.

Fang smirked evil while grinning. "Snotlout." She whispered into his ear soft.

Snotlout screamed surprise falling off of Hookfang. Fang dove down to grab him at the ankle as she spread her wings out. She headed to Hookfang who grabbed his Rider with his mouth.

"Out."

Fang flew away flaming up into a dragon while she heard Snotlout shouting. "Fang!" Snotlout hanged inside Hookfang's mouth struggling to get out.

* * *

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew in the woods on some random island being prepare for anything from Fang. "Be careful Meatlung. Fang can be like the twins and Snotlout. Mess with every Vikings and dragons she see." Fishlegs cautioned his dragon looking out for any prank.

Fang peeked her head out the tree upset while hanging upside down as a human. Flaming up into a dragon, she gave a roar and quickly dashed into another area. Meatlug heard the roar from behind and flew over fast.

"Find her girl!" Fishlegs encouraged Meatlug to find Fang, but caution of her _appearing_ out of nowhere.

Fang sneaked onto the Gronckle as a human as she made a fading looking. "I'm not like the twins and Snotlout!" She told the Gronckle Rider scaring him off of his dragon.

"Ow."

Meatlug landed next to Fishlegs while Fang glanced down still upset. "You're okay?" Fang asked watching him getting up. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's hurt a little. Sorry for accuse you for being like those three." He apologized rubbing his side.

Fang looked away pouting as she flew away flaming up. "You think that she will tell Astrid and Stormfly?" Fishlegs asked looking over Meatlug knowing they are out.

* * *

" _You have no idea." Meatlug muttered nodding._

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked around of couple of pillars while Barf and Belch flew normally. What they didn't saw, Fang sat on top of the pillar as a human while hanging her legs out of the edge.

"Where do you think she has gone to?" Fang heard Ruffnut asking her brother loud. "How should I know? I'm not Fang." Tuffnut told his sister irritating.

"She is one sneaky and freaky _freak_ to find out here."

Fang narrowed her eyes insulted tossing her head back. Barf and Belch growled looking at the right head Rider glaring. "Astrid was here to hear you, she will _murder_ to the next winter season or send her dragon _after_ you." Ruffnut told Tuffnut imaging what they will do to her brother.

"She isn't here, right?" Tuffnut said telling the truth. "Fang is always so sensitive about being name called." He leaned on his dragon's head.

"That is true." Ruffnut nodded agreeing.

* * *

" _You think Fang heard that?" Barf asked Belch looking forward. "She did." Belch responded looking forward as well._

* * *

Fang crouched on the edge and leaded forward flaming up. Ruffnut looked on her right when she was hit on the back of her head.

"Ow! What's the big idea hitting me?!" Ruffnut turned to Tuffnut glaring while shouting. "Me? I didn't even _touch_ you!" Tuffnut shouted back being accuse for hitting her.

Fang flew by behind and hit Tuffnut behind his head with her tail. "Ouch!" He shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you hit?!" Tuffnut asked shouting mad at his sister.

" _I_ hit you? _You_ hit me!" Ruffnut shouted getting angrier.

Barf and Belch stopped flying to hear them arguing while fighting each other. They wondered what happen when they looked up to see Fang sticking to the pillar as a dragon. They knew right away she was the one who started their arguing.

Also they knew what her paws are used for, she has part Monstrous Nightmare in her. The other will be surprise if they see her like this.

* * *

" _Drop them off to fight it off." Fang told the Hideous Zippleback as she flew off._

" _Sure." Barf said._

" _No problem." Belch said as well as they flew to the top to knock them off their neck seeing them fighting right away._

* * *

Toothless and Stormfly flew next to each other while Hiccup and Astrid came a strategy to tag Fang. "Remember, Fang _love_ to distract you in any way till you don't see her coming." Astrid gave Hiccup a warning smirking.

"Got it." Hiccup nodded.

* * *

" _Be careful don't let her get you in a rage." Stormfly turned to Toothless with a warning as well. "Fang can use the rage against you. If it happen, you lose."_

" _She have done it before?" Toothless asked curious._

" _You have no idea how she did it to Astrid."_

" _Perfect."_

* * *

They flew for an hour when they saw a black dragon below them playing with the water. "There she is." Astrid stopped Stormfly. "Is she playing with the water?" Hiccup asked stopping Toothless as well.

Fang splashed the water with her tail. "Fang has this thing being playful, annoying, and bored." Astrid glanced over to Hiccup shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, that make my day." Hiccup sarcastically said slamming his hand to his side.

Toothless and Stormfly dove down toward the ocean and then Fang. Fang heard a sound of a Night Fury and looked over to see Toothless and Stormfly coming toward her. She quickly flew away watching the two dragons missed flying away from each other.

Heading up to the sky, Toothless came up from behind while Stormfly came from the left. Fang knew she has some chances to escape from the since Toothless is a Night Fury and Stormfly has Astrid on her back.

"We got her on our rope!" Astrid shouted excited. "Just a little more and we have her!" Hiccup shouted as well leading forward.

Fang knew she can't out fly them when she started to flame out of nowhere. Stormfly and Toothless started to act weird concerning their friend.

"Stormfly?"

"What is it, bud?"

They looked down seeing their dragon sensing something about to happen. Looking up, they saw body heat steam surrounding around Fang's body.

"What's of Thor?" Astrid asked looking closely. "Is she on fire?" Hiccup asked doing the same.

Fang's eyes slit that Hiccup noticed the heat is coming from the Golden Flicks. "Astrid, pull your dragon back." He gave the order and Astrid obeyed pulling Stormfly back.

They flew above seeing a close view of Fang's body. The blue flame slowly lighted in the stream as it surrounding Fang who curled into a ball forming a giant fireball. They saw a dark figure of Fang in the fireball while she spread her wings out as a _new dragon_.

The Spine Flick has sharp edges that go downward where it end, with an extra wings similar to Toothless. Both main and extra Wing Flicks has sharp edge on the edge and on top.

The Horn Flick connected to the Golden Flick while it looked sharp. It looked sharper than the Monstrous Nightmare.

They saw the back view while Fang gave a roar that cut through the wind. They held in through the blast while hearing her stop. Fang glanced up seeing them there confuse on why they are up there.

"Fang! Down!" Astrid gave a command while she signal Stormfly to dive down.

Hiccup and Toothless followed with Fang behind them confuse on what is going on. Diving to the ocean, Fang flew past them surprising.

"Whoa!" Hiccup shouted brace of the wind.

Fang steadied herself above the ocean to make a wave below her. She looked surprise how she is doing it when she saw _how_ she is _actually_ making the wave. Toothless and Stormfly stopped in front of her while Hiccup and Astrid saw the front view.

The Eye Flicks grew longer and thinner by two inch sharp. The top is longer than the bottom forming a hook. The Cheek Flicks grew three inches with sharp edge. The Shoulder and Paw Flicks connected to each other with a sharp edge on the back. The Stomach Flick has long sharp edges.

The tip, that connect the main wings to the body, shaped like a crested moon over the shoulder blade. The Golden Flicks grew sharp edges that can cut through thing.

Fang can't believe what she is seeing of herself as she whined concern. "We have to head back to the Academy to get a closer look." Hiccup told Astrid leading back.

"Good idea." Astrid agreed as all of them headed back to Berk.

While flying back, Toothless saw Fang is a little ahead of them still in the new appearance. He caught Hiccup's attention wanting to go a little faster.

"You want to test Fang's speed, huh bud?" Hiccup asked knowing what he wanted who nodded.

* * *

" _Then be careful with Fang's wing." Stormfly warned Toothless who glanced over. "They look like they not only cut the wind."_

* * *

"Hiccup. Try be careful with Fang." Astrid called out. "I believe Stormfly is telling Toothless about Fang's wing." They looked at the wings to believe so.

"Alright, we will." Hiccup nodded as he pulled the level.

Fang minded her business heading back when she was pasted by Toothless and Hiccup fast. She looked at them with a confusing look. They glanced back smirking which made her grin amusing. The edge on all the Golden Flicks shut up and Fang gave one flip to be rapidly fast next to them.

"Go after them girl!" Astrid told Stormfly who followed fast she could go.

* * *

The other Riders and their dragons has returned to the Academy being tag by Fang. Fishlegs lay on Meatlug telling her stories, Snotlout still mounted on Hookfang mad for being out, and the twins hit each other bored with Barf and Belch lying next to them.

The dragons heard something familiar and unknown coming their ways. Their Riders looked concern on what's wrong and confuse.

"Hookfang?"

"Barf?"

"What is it, Belch?" Snotlout and the twins glanced concern for their dragons raising an eyebrow.

"What is it, girl?" Fishlegs asked patting Meatlug on the head as he glanced up to see what it is.

The other done the same as they heard a familiar dragon coming. Toothless and Hiccup entered the Academy first with control of their flying. They looked confuse when they were startled by a fast another black dragon flew up in the sky.

"Fang?" Snotlout said out loud don't remember Fang being _that_ fast.

Hiccup and Toothless smiled watching Fang dive down and entered the Academy like they did. The other Riders and dragons gasped in shock unable to move or speak.

"Whoa!" The twins shouted in a union.

"Is that Fang?" Snotlout asked fixing his helmet while Hookfang's mouth dropped to the ground.

Fishlegs and Meatlug remained silence with their eyes opened wide. Astrid and Stormfly entered last in the Academy.

"What did we miss?" Astrid asked while Stormfly stopped walking. "Nothing much." Hiccup replied shrugging his shoulders.

Astrid has her wish seeing their expression as she dismounted off Stormfly. "So what do they think?" She asked Hiccup seeing them still shock.

"Shock."

* * *

" _You got them_ _ **good**_ _, Fang." Toothless said looking over to Fang. "I have to agree as well." Stormfly nodded chuckling._

 _Fang yawned adorable as she hopped over to her mother in a normal pace. "How did I do?" she asked sitting on the ground cute._

" _What do you think?" Stormfly asked over the question nudging her daughter's head._

* * *

The moon shined bright and some of the Riders are still shock on what they saw. Fang wrestle Toothless with Stormfly by their side for any mistrial play. Hiccup sat with Astrid at the foot step leaning back at Astrid and Fang's place.

"I think about calling the new appearance _"Flight Mod"_. The way how Fang fly so fast and cut through the wind. "Not a bad idea." Astrid punched Hiccup's arm playful liking the name.

Fang then tackled Stormfly to the ground getting her involve in the rough housing. "We had a name for Fang's new appearance, but we don't have a name for her dragon." Astrid told Hiccup fading slightly.

"I know how you feel." Hiccup agreed nodding. "I had the other to think a name for Fang, which I guess they didn't hear me due to the shock."

Astrid laughed remembering their faces. "I never knew they will make that kind of look ever." She had to admit how she felt.

"I know, right?" They laughed to themselves.

Fang has Toothless in her grasp who escaped with a push. Stormfly stayed alert for any misfield play. The Riders chuckled of them when they saw Fang stop playing and glance up at the sky amaze.

 _"Mama! Toothless! Look! Look!" Fang called out hopping up and down._

Stormfly, Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid looked up to see the stars bright. Fang flew up trying to see she can try and catch the stars.

"Fang, you can't grab the stars like that." Hiccup told Fang chuckling. "Ah, don't ruining her fun. Let's the stars keep her busy up there." Astrid nudged his arms with her elbow.

Hiccup looked around to see Fang missing. "Huh, where _is_ Fang?" He asked standing up. "She was just up there." Astrid stood up as well.

They looked countless time when they found a dark figure and the shiny sparkle on their right. "There she is." Astrid pointed smiling. "Funny, Astrid." Hiccup shook his head.

Fang flew up in the sky like a shooting star while Toothless and Stormfly growled soft not waking the other up. Astrid and Hiccup saw Fang flying around in the sky like a shooting star because of her Golden Flicks. They had thought a name for Fang's dragon form.

"Do you know what I am thinking, Hiccup?" Astrid asked rapidly turn to HIccup. "Whatever I am thinking is what you are thinking." Hiccup nodded. "Then what I am thinking and what you are thinking is what I am thinking." She crossed her arms grinning wide.

"Then that is what we are thinking." Hiccup done the same when he saw something coming moved away.

Astrid looked confuse and turned her head to be tackle inside the house startling Kara. "Fang! What did I said about you doing this?!" Astrid laughed being tickle by Fang's licking.

Fang roared lying on top of her sister making adorable look. "Fang." Kara make a look as she pointed outside.

Fang glanced up giving a growl and hopped away. "Well, that is why you don't want to mess with your mom's _look._ " Hiccup helped Astrid up chuckling about the last part.

Kara crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that young man?" She asked giving her look to the Night Fury Trainer. "No-nothing, mam." Hiccup waved his hand defense himself and Astrid laughed.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid met at the watch tower and has the made book set couple days ago. Hiccup printed the title on the book to reveal the title _Book of Hybrid, Night Star._

Giving the book to Astrid, they looked up to see Stormfly and Toothless playing with Fang as Night Star. The grownups laughed while Night Star wrestled the Night Fury rolling into a ball. Hiccup and Astrid laughed sitting on the edge.

* * *

 _There has been many names for the new born. Some are unique, rare, usual, and common names while there are the rarest name to the important and special new born for the future._

 _I has a name for my human and now another name for my dragon forms. I am either…._

 _I am Fang the Dragon Child and Fang the Night Star, I am… who I am by those who given these name to me._

* * *

 _This is for_ **Dragon Name Part II** _. The next chapter_ **A Place to Find** _will be ready for you fan readers and plx leave a comment._


	3. Place

**Rider of Berk  
** _ **Chapter III 'A Place to Find'**_

 _ **Dragon Translation**_ **-** Talking

* * *

 _Vikings and dragons has their place in the world when they are born, or discover them. Sometime, some of their just find their place their place._

 _Stoick was born into his, Hiccup discovered his from Toothless, Gobber just found his place during the time when they were fighting against the dragons. Now, he found his place as a dragon doctor._

 _For me, being a Dragon Child and part dragon, I don't have much a place in the world. I am carefree spirit teen, unless I have many Viking trying to find a place for me without acting me._

* * *

At the Academy, the Riders are doing Dragon Training while their slept behind them. Stormfly glanced up at the sky searching for something, or _someone_. Astrid glanced up as well curious of where her sister is.

"Oh, what's wrong, Astrid?" Snotlout asked starting to mock them and their worries. "Does your dragon miss her pathetic little hatchling being out in the world of danger? I'm sure she will be back… when a ton of Monstrous Nightmare chasing after her crying like a big baby she is." He laughed slamming his hand on the barrel.

Astrid narrowed her eyes irritating. "Let's see then." She whistled and Stormfly responded to the whistle.

Snotlout was then binned to the wall by Stormfly's spines. The twins laughed louder at him while Hiccup shook his shook of the Monstrous Nightmare has to make fun of Astrid's sister. Astrid patted under Stormfly's chin who growled enjoying the patting.

"Speaking about Fang, where is she?" Fishlegs asked looking around in the Academy for another black dragon realizing.

"Huh, we didn't exactly say Fang's name, or did we?" Tuffnut told Fishlegs of his question then doubted about it. "I don't know, we was trying to win this questions quiz and Stormfly go all mother-protective on Fang who is not here." Ruffnut told Tuffnut being stupid as her brother.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup looked doesn't have anything to say. "What?" They asked in a union curious of their staring.

"Anywhere, so where is Fang?" Fishlegs asked the question again turning to Astrid. "Somewhere outside of Berk." Astrid answered showing no hesitation to answer.

"Yeah, but where exactly?" Hiccup asked looking at the sky curious.

* * *

Fang dove down through the sky, as a human, with three brothers of Deadly Nadder next to her following. She glanced next to her laughing with a red and purple scale Deadly Nadder squawking.

Looking down about two hundred twenty-five meter from water, she let her continue falling for two hundreds meter as she flamed up into Night Star. She roared flying straight after the flame vanish. The three Deadly Nadders followed while Night Star grinned big.

They flew around racing each other, playing tag, and diving down to the ocean. Fang smirked looking back as she flamed up again into her _Flight Mode_.

Fang flew past them from the front and roared behind them scaring the scale off of them. The three growled narrowing their eyes since they knew her _another_ appearance as they needed home. Fang stopped de-flame from her mode and watched them leaving.

* * *

" _Hey! I thought we were playing!" Fang shouted curious why they are leaving. "You shift in your second appearance, which gain you more advantage in speed." The red and purple scale Deadly Nadder shouted following his brethren._

 _"Fine. I need to get back anyway." Fang told them pouting and flew the opposite direction. "Sure." The Deadly Nadder nodded._

Fang flew back to Berk in her Flight Mode when she was nearly blasted by a fire ball. She glared around to see two Monstrous Nightmare fighting each other above the ocean. Again.

 _"Hey you two knuckle brains!" Fang shouted at them mad. "Watch where you send your fireball, whoever shot it!" She told them doesn't care who shot the fireball. "Shut it!" They shouted at her glaring then ignored her continuing fighting each other._

 _"Fine! Don't blame me if both of you fall in the water!" Fang yelled and flew off ignoring what they are saying to her yelling._

* * *

Hiccup cooled the metal rod that connect to Toothless' tail to the saddle in the water. Toothless slept outside of the forge when Astrid walked up to the smith shop with Stormfly behind her.

Toothless lifted his head up hearing them coming. "Hey, Hiccup." Astrid called out waving her hand.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup waved putting the metal rod down. "What's bring you here?" He asked walking out and Toothless stood up.

"Have Fang return from her adventure?" Astrid asked placing her hands on her hip. "My mom want her be back in time for the decision." She examined why she came and what she was told.

Hiccup shook his head. "Not yet. My dad told me the same thing few hours ago." He told the Deadly Nadder Rider what he was told as well.

"Where could she be now?"

Hiccup looked behind her glancing at the sky. "There she is." Hiccup pointed and Astrid turned around to see Fang landing on top of Stormfly.

Fang felt a strange feeling from touching Stormfly. "Did you have fun out there?" Astrid asked crossing her arms grinning. "Did you play with the three Deadly Nadders again?" Hiccup asked as well joining in.

"By fun, you mean flying around in the sky with no responsible and getting blasting by those two Monstrous Nightmares..." Fang began telling her day sarcastically. "...Then yeah, it was fun."

Astrid and Hiccup stood still hearing about the two Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless walked over while Stormfly glanced down squawking soft.

 _"Did they hurt you?" Stormfly asked sounding a caring mother. "Nope. If they did, I would_

* * *

 _sending off with a bite mark on their tails." Fang told her showing no damage._

 _Toothless sat down with Hiccup looking over. "What are they even fighting about?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Don't look at me. I have no clue." Fang narrowed her eyes shrugging._

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup let them talk to each other guessing what they are talking about. "If Fang has seen them out there..." Astrid told Hiccup turning to him. "... Then they will be coming here in no time." Hiccup finished the sentence feeling worry.

"Who is coming?"

They turned to voice to see the other Riders approaching them without their dragons. "Why do they has a look something bad has happen?" Fishlegs asked noticing Fang' return and her talking to Stormfly and Toothless.

"Fang has seen the two Monstrous Nightmares fighting out of Berk." Hiccup said telling what Fang told them. "Again, those two dragons are going out of control." Fishlegs couldn't believe what he heard while Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"What's the big deal?" Snotlout asked seeing no issue. "They are Monstrous Nightmare. They are a proud dragon and fearless, too. They are just showing each other who is most powerful dragon among them." He crossed proudly of riding the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Which it has been going on for two weeks." Fishlegs reminded the Monstrous Nightmare Rider. "Can you examine _why_ they keep going on like that?" He asked him who began look nervous of answering.

Hiccup cut in before anything else happen. "Okay, okay. For now, we need to know _why_ they are fighting and _how_ to stop them." He told all the Riders who agreed when the twins raised their hands.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." He shrugged turning to them waiting for their _question_. "Yeah, eh... _how_ are we going to know _why_ they are fighting?" Tuffnut asked raising an eyebrow. "We don't speak dragon." Ruffnut joined in agreeing with her brother.

"Have you guys forget, which I should not ask, that we have someone who _can_ speak to dragons?" Astrid asked crossing her arms smirking.

"Who? I hope it is not Snotlout or Fishlegs, cause they are _really_ hopeless when talking to their dragon." Tuffnut asked thinking _differently_ while Snotlout and Fishlegs raised an eyebrow.

Astrid and Hiccup narrowed their eyes of doubtful answer. "What?" Tuffnut asked with Ruffnut looking at her brother's _stupidly_.

Fang roared catching their attentions which Tuffnut finally understand who. "Oh, it's Fang. She can speak to dragons." Fang made a dull expression on top of Stormfly. "Again, how?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup facing him who smacked his hand to his head grunting.

In time before Tuffnut say anything, Gobber walked over hurrying to Hiccup and Astrid. "Ah, there you two are." Astrid and Hiccup looked up. "Stoick and the other Councils are waiting for you two and Fang in the Great Hall."

"Now?" Astrid asked surprise. "I thought we are doing it tonight." Hiccup agreed with the Deadly Nadder Rider.

Gobber scratched his head. "Ai, but Bucket and Mulch found those two blasted Monstrous Nightmares out there." He told them from hearing from two fishermen. "Besides, Stoick just to give a double check and look on Fang before deciding anything."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and followed Gobber with their dragons behind them. Fang rode on Stormfly's back plying with her tail. The other stood there curious what they are talking about, mostly Snotlout and the twins.

"Aren't we going as well?" Tuffnut asked looking at Ruffnut.

"We can't. Stoick said _only_ Hiccup and Astrid since Fang only trust them." Fishlegs told Tuffnut knowing about the meeting about from Hiccup.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you going since she started to like you?" She asked with her brother nodding.

Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders. "Fang also want them to come since she don't like the Council. I know she don't want me to come since it is about her. Plus she know I will be all nervous and scare of the Council's look." He examined walking off.

"If Fang doesn't want any of us to know..." Snotlout said out loud with the twins turning to him. "Then _we_ will have to _welcome_ us in." He made a devilish look while the twins chuckled devilish as well.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Fang played with Toothless as Night Star wrestling while Stormfly is the referee. Astrid and Hiccup sat on the steps while the Council and Kara stood by the fire torch. Fang stood on top of Toothless who struggled to toss her off.

"What do you Stoick?" Spitelout asked crossing his arms. "What should we decide for her?" He looked over to the chief who glanced at the dragons.

Gobber stepped in. " _Easy_ , Spitelout. We are just gathering results that all." Spitelout glanced over raising an eyebrow.

"The main decision will be tonight since we have two wild dragons out of sea fighting of what Thor for."

"Yes, but Fang is part dragons and part Vikings." Spitelout remained the dragon doctor. "We have to decide _now_." Stoick sighed deeply irritating.

"Like father and son." Kara mumbled out loud for Spitelout to hear. "You are being impatience just because you don't like Fang." She told the truth of him who grunted shaking his head.

Silence Sven waved his staff around with Gobber watching. "Silence Sven agreed with Kara since Snotlout also don't like Fang, so he might got it from his old man." Gobber translated for Silence Sven while Kara smiled.

"You _so_ got that from your mom." Hiccup muttered to Astrid to the ear. "Shut it, Hiccup." Astrid gave a look that Hiccup is just telling the truth.

Bucket stepped in the conversation. "What then we should do?" He got ever Vikings, except Stoick and the two Riders. "Fang should have a place which that why we are in meeting... huh, right Mulch?" He turned to his friend next to him.

"That is right, Bucket." Mulch nodded. "Stoick. It has been two months since we have to decide, what you think we should decide?" Stoick heard every Vikings in the back as he glanced where Fang is.

Fang played with Stormfly who tried to bite her stomach when she ran up to Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup chuckled getting push around by Fang playful behavior. The grownups, even Spitelout, chuckled of her getting the Riders involve.

Fang messed with Hiccup by pressing on his head and rubbed her head against Astrid's body pushing her back. She gave a purr then a growl playing with her sister and her brother like.

The door slowly opened and Snotlout and the twins sneaked in quietly. Snotlout closed the door carefully as he and the twins walked over where the meeting is holding. Fang smelled invader and headed over to it.

"Fang?" Astrid raised an eyebrow leading back where she is heading.

Hiccup done the same while the Council and Kara glanced why she left suddenly. Their answer is revealed, they heard screaming from the three troublemakers.

They stayed where they were while Stormfly and Toothless lay on the floor doing the same. The door cracked open and close with Fang tackling the two dragons into a ball. Hiccup and Astrid looked away from the impact pity for their dragons.

Stormfly managed to escape with Toothless and Fang wrestling each other away from her. Fang then suddenly felt her nose is tickling badly. As she about to sneeze and the Vikings watching her, she gave the expression that blow every Vikings and dragons' mind.

Fang sneezed at the wall breathing out blue fire ball, but she breathed _Magnesium Fire_ like the Deadly Nadder.

The Vikings and dragons gasped in shock what they saw. Fang had another sneeze and held it in when she send _spines_ flying to the grownups. Stoick, Spitelout, and Kara jumped out the ways while the other moved. The spines flew through the fire and hit the wall on fire.

Astrid rushed over to calm Fang down. "Easy. Easy." She encouraged her sister to settle down as she saw Fang sighed relief and lay down. "That is a good girl." Astrid patted her sister head drifting her to sleep.

"Hiccup." Stoick called out standing up from the floor. "I swear Dad. We didn't _even_ know she can do that, except the color of her flame." Hiccup began examining his and Astrid's innocent.

Stormfly lay next to Fang wrapping her wings over her. "Thanks, Stormfly." Astrid patted her dragon walking over to Hiccup.

"Then _how in Thor_ did she do that?" Gobber asked walking up next to Stoick. "That is where we are going to examine at the Academy." Hiccup told the Council looking curious.

* * *

The Riders set up barrels and targets in front of Fang who is being feed by Astrid with fishes. "That is it." Astrid announced giving her sister a scratch under the chin and Fang purred.

* * *

 _"So Fang can breathe fire like a Deadly Nader." Meatlug spoke out loud to Toothless and Stormfly. "Is that it?" She asked turning to them._

 _They shrugged doesn't want to say that is it. This is about Fang, she will show more surprise when they don't expected it._

* * *

"Okay, all set." Hiccup said moving out the way from them. "Fang. Fire at the barrels!" He called giving order. Fang took position shaking her butt.

Fang breathed Magnesium fire destroying all the barrels in front of her. The other Riders and their dragons gasped in shock what they saw. Fang hopped over to Meatlug, as a human, while pressing her head with all her strength.

"Amazing." Fishlegs said impress writing it down. "The Magnesium Fire is _indeed_ similar to all Deadly Nadders' fire." He told the other facing them.

"The main question is _how_ and _when_ did she learn it?" Hiccup asked. "She didn't do that when she first breathe fire."

"I has been watching Stormfly and Fang carefully and there was _no_ dragon lesson between them." Astrid said examining what she remembered.

Snotlouch smirked chuckling. "Probably they were having a dragon lesson in secret so you _don't have to worry for your freaky little sister_." He then laughed mocking the Deadly Nadder Rider.

Snotlout heard spines and ducked glaring over to see Fang look away innocent with her Night Star's tail showing. Astrid chuckled reminding to herself to give her more fishes for a reward.

Fang then felt strange in her stomach jumping off of Meatlug. "Fang? What's wrong?" Astrid asked walking over to her little sister.

* * *

 _"Fang?" Meatlug looked concern watching Fang turning pale._

* * *

Fang can't held it in and barfed out _lava_ inside of her. Meatlug and Astrid moved out the way shock while the other dragons and Riders jumped back surprise. Fang shook her head feeling better a bit.

"Hiccup..." Fishlegs called out slowly approaching from the side. "Did she just _barf out lava_?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow definitely confuse.

"Oh, she did." Tuffnut said as he and his sister nodded with a _prank_ in mind using Fang.

Stormfly grabbed Fang and cuddled her in her wings. Fang rubbed her head against her neck with Toothless waking over.

Hiccup began to think and remembered with Stormfly. Fang learned Stormfly's fire and suddenly coughed out lava like Meatlug. He slowly analyzed the connection from two dragons.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" Astrid called out watching the Night Fury Rider heading toward Hookfang. "Snotlout. I need to borrow Hookfang." Hiccup told Snotlout not waiting for his answer.

Snotlout jumped back seeing Hiccup taking his dragon. "Wha... Hiccup!" He called out seeing he is _too_ focus on something he don't know what it is.

Stormfly and Toothless glanced up seeing Hiccup and Hookfang. "Easy, I just need to borrow Fang for a moment." Stormfly thought about it and nodded.

"Hookfang. Can you carry Fang on your back for a second?" Hiccup gave an order to the Monstrous Nightmare who looked confuse on what he is doing.

 _"Trust him." Toothless told Hookfang. "He isn't doing anything stupid." He told the truth about his friend._

Hookfang felt doubtful, but grabbed Fang from the belt. Fang hanged in the air adorable which everyone adored. He placed her on his back who felt something strange again and Hiccup saw the look.

Hiccup watched Hookfang walking off with Fang messing with his spines. "Hiccup." Snotlout walked up to the Night Fury Rider. "You better not be planning anything on my dragon!" He shouted at him getting into his face.

Fang took that offended and charged at Snotlout as Night Star and flame up like Hookfang. "Wow!" Snotlout scouting away from Fang.

Hookfang gasped in shock while Astrid turned to Hiccup who has "I knew it" look. Fang saw herself in flame and grinned at the Monstrous Nightmare Rider with a look.

Snotlout knew the look and ran away with Fang on his tail. "Get her away from me!" He shouted calling for help.

Hookfang grabbed Fang from the tail while growling soft. Fang growled with adorable roar. He gave her to her mother who gladly accepted her.

"Hiccup." Hiccup glanced up seeing Astrid and Fishlegs. "How did you get Fang to flame up like a Monstrous Nightmare?" Fishlegs asked already written down what he saw.

"You remember Fang coughed out lava from Meatlug?" Hiccup asked and they nodded. "Yeah, but Fang was on top of her. She didn't teach her anything." Fishlegs answered.

"You remember Fang can Magnesium Fire and send spines out her tail?" Hiccup turned to Astrid with a smile. "Fang just mess around with Stormfly jumping on her back and biting her tail." Astrid answered what she remembered few hours ago.

"Exactly."

They, Snotlout, and the twins looked at him _more_ confuse. "Exactly what? I'm _more_ confuse." Tuffnut turned to Ruffnut admitting it. "I know, I am getting a headache from thinking." Ruffnut felt her head thumping in pain.

"Fang can do all the ability from our dragon by _touching_." Hiccup concluded examining what he saw and done. "Fang know to do them when she touch or is touch by dragons." The other began to understand what he mean.

Barf and Belch grabbed Fang with their tail out of nowhere as a human. Fang is hanged upside out and glared at them. She breathed out gas at their face and sparked it explosion shocking them.

"Whoa!" The twins gasped in shock _completely_ understand.

Hiccup showed the twins crossing his arms as he lifted his right hand pointing. Gobber panted hard using the bars to stop himself. "Hiccup! We need you and the Riders' help!" He shouted getting their attention.

"What's happen Gobber?" Hiccup shouted back having a bad feeling. "Those Monstrous Nightmares has arrive and destroying Berk!" Gobber told the Night Fury Rider controlling his breathing.

Hiccup and the Riders jumped back while the dragons gasped in shock. "Quick! Everyone on dragons!" Hiccup gave the order mounting on Toothless

The other mounted on their dragons while Fang flamed up into Night Star. They flew out of the Academy and headed to Berk while Hiccup grabbed Gobber on Toothless.

* * *

The two Monstrous Nightmares fought each other while burning Berk down. Stoick has his best men try and get the two dragons out of the village. The two dragons, however, swung their tails, wings, and breathed fire that they dodged or hit by the tail.

The Riders, Fang, and Gobber arrived to see the building slightly destroy. "Alright, gang! We do what we usually do with them! Push them and drag them away from Berk!" Hiccup told the Riders as he dropped Gobber off.

Fang grumbled glaring at them irritating. "Fang! I want you and try to grab one of them attention while we get the other one!" Hiccup gave her a role and she roared understand.

"Let's go!" Toothless dove down toward the two Monstrous Nightmares.

The blue and green Monstrous Nightmare landed back away from blue and red Monstrous Nightmare when he was blasted by Toothless. Fang dove down in Flight Mode as she tackled the blue and red Monstrous Nightmare to the space field.

"We have them separated! Astrid and Fishlegs, you two are with me! Lout, Ruff, and Tuff! Help Fang!" Hiccup gave them an order and they followed.

The blue and green Monstrous Nightmare shook his head from the impact as he was hit again. He roared mad glaring at Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs and their dragons coming toward him. He flew away from Berk with the three Riders behind him.

Snotlout and the twins flew toward the blue and red Monstrous Nightmare who has Fang on him. He swung his body around growling mad while Fang grabbed his spiky spines with her teeth.

"Hookfang! Do your stuff!" Snotlout gave a command and Hookfang roared.

Fang flew off the dragon and Hookfang blast fire at him. The blue and red Monstrous Nightmare roared at Hookfang while Barf breathed out gas and Belch sparked the gas. The explosion cause the dragon to fall back and started to fly away from Berk.

"Yes! We had him!" Tuffnut cheered when he saw the Monstrous Nightmare turned back. "No! We didn't had him!" Barf and Belch flew away from him.

The Monstrous Nightmare slammed to the ground swinging his tail to send a wagon flying. Mildew saw the wagon is falling toward him. "Mildew! Run!" Stoick ordered him to run, but saw him fall tripping on his stick.

Fang saw the wagon and dove down to Mildew. Mildew screamed covering himself when Fang shielded him from the wagon with her body.

The wagon is destroyed with all the Vikings, Riders, the dragons, and Astrid gasped in shock. "Fang! Mildew!" Gobber called out for them to check any sound.

Instead, every Vikings, Riders, and dragons saw movement underneath the woods. "Fang?" Kara called out seeing Fang's _another_ appearance.

Mildew opened his eyes to see he is alive and looked up to see Fang up close. Fang spread her wings wide knocking the woods off of her.

The Eye Flicks covered the eyes as it uncovered revealing slitting pupils. The Horn Flicks shirked smaller by two inches. The Wing Flicks, however, grew a little bigger than normal size. The Gold Flicks grew thick and nearly covered the black scale and the scar on her left shoulder.

Fang slowly turned and walked away from Mildew glaring at the blue and red Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare roared at her who isn't please as she built more body heat.

They watched the Gold Flicks became sharp releasing them to their true form. Fang roared giving all the dragons, even the two Monstrous Nightmares a fright look.

The dragons and Vikings watched Fang released the Gold Flicks its true appearance. Fang roared giving all the dragons, even the two Monstrous Nightmares, a frighten look of the Gold Flicks has spikes _everywhere_.

"Wow! What is wrong with our dragons?" Snoutlout asked looking down at Hookfang. "It's Fang's roar. She gave a direct roar that is more frighten than before." Fishlegs examined watching Meatlug flying backward.

Fang took off tackling the blue and red Monstrous Nightmare back then came after the blue and green Monstrous Nightmare. "Watch her go!" Astrid shouted watched the Monstrous Nightmare flying away from her.

"They knew they made the Night Stare _mad_." Hiccup shouted chuckling to himself nervous and Toothless agreed.

The two Monstrous Nightmares flew away from Berk with Fang chased after them. The Riders followed them to be sure they won't come back to Berk again.

* * *

They landed on a random island where Fang talked to the two Monstrous Nightmares. The Riders still mounted on their dragons watching from the back.

They watched them talking about them fighting and saw the two dragons glaring at each other going to murder each other again. Fang roared at them making them that.

"That show them, Fang. She got that from us." Astrid turned to the other proud as well of Stormfly.

"Yeah, right." Snotlout muttered with Hookfang agreed. "What did you say, Snotlout?" Astrid asked threating to murder him.

"Nothing." Both Snotlout and Hookfang stood straight, the twins and their dragon laughed at them.

Fang roared at the two Monstrous Nightmares' faces and the Monstrous Nightmares flew away going separate direction. Fang shifted back into human walking up to the other.

"Well, why are they fighting?" Hiccup asked curious to know with Toothless and the other agreeing need to know.

"They are fighting because they are rival to each other… and they are brothers."

Every dragons and Riders looked at her "Are you kidding us, right?" Snotlout asked with the twins nodding agreeing. "I can bring them back to have them so you..." They cut Fang off rapidly fast without hestitation.

They gave a look of shocking and confusion at her. "Are you kidding, right?" Snotlout asked and the twins nodded agreeing with him. "You _want_ me bring them back to show…" They cut Fang off fast and without hesitation.

"No!"

Fishlegs thought remembering something. "You know... they _do_ fight like siblings." He said telling every Riders. "And the way they _fight_ , do that remind you anyone?" Hiccup agreed as he asked.

"Who?" The twins asked in a union.

"Yeah, who?" Astrid asked as well.

They saw them, even their dragons, looking at them with a look that Astrid knew quickly than the twins.

"You _got_ to be kidding me." Astrid made an irritating look crossing her arms. "What?" The twins then asked Astrid who knew who they are talking about.

"Sorry, Astrid." Hiccup apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever."

Astrid ordered Stormfly and Fang to take off still mad. "Oh, come on, Astrid. It's not _that_ bad." Hiccup tried to reason her getting Toothless to follow them.

"Oh, he is in trouble." Snotlout mocked Hiccup commanding Hookfang to follow with Fishlegs and Meatlug behind them.

Tuffnut shook his head completely confuse on what is going on. "Hey! You didn't tell us anything!" He shouted at the other furious.

"Yeah! You didn't tell us who you guys was talking about!" Ruffnut shouted agreeing while Barf and Belch followed after them.

On the way back, Fang flew beside Stomfly as Night Star when Fishlegs thought a name for Fang's second appearance. He has Meatlug next to Hiccup from two meters above.

"Hiccup. Astrid. I has thought a name for Fang's second appearance. Shield." Fishlegs told them as he saw them looking up.

"Shield?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah. When Fang dove down to save Mildew using her body, her Gold Flicks covered her body and spike up when to block or destroy the rock. The shields, we use, can be used to block weapons and destroy _some things_." he examined the reason.

"Shield?" Hiccup thought about it as he nodded. "That will work." He agreed to the name.

Fang roared flying upside down wiggling her arms. The other laughed, even the dragons. Stormfly has Fang flying normal with a growl.

* * *

They arrived back to be greeting from Berk. They saw the grownups running up to them while Fang crawled under Stormfly.

"I see you has driven those Monstrous Nightmares away." Stoick said proudly of his son and his friends.

"We did, Dad. With Fang's help translation to the dragons." Hiccup accepted the including Fang in this. "We found out why they are fighting."

"Really?" Stoick gasped in shock. "Well, what is it?"

Hiccup took a deep breath of crazy and unbelievable. "They were fighting because they were rival and brothers." Stoick's expression changed from proud to dull.

"That examine why they are going at each other like sibling." The chief muttered to himself looking away.

Astrid made narrow her eyes can't believe he agreed, too, while the twins still don't get who they are talking about. Stoick noticed Fang who lay on the ground looking up adorable.

" _And_ there is the big hero who save Mildew." Stoick patted her head who backed away falling to the ground.

The other laughed hard from Fang's falling and Stoick's shock and upset look. "Mildew! _Get over here!_ " Stoick shouted turning to the crowd back to feet from upsetting.

Gobber pushed Mildew who isn't pleased for doing this. The Riders, mostly Astrid, gave look of suspense what he is going to say or do. They stopped in front of them and Mildew glared at the chief then the Night Star child.

"Go now."

Mildew muttered grumbling of this and took a deep breathe. "Thank you." He thanked her quickly and walked off to his house.

Fang titled her head growling as she walked up behind. Mildew thought he is alone when he heard a roar and jumped to see Fang behind him. She titled her head again with a smile.

"Ah! You blasted demon child! Get away from me!" Mildew shouted swinging his staff around.

Fang returned to Stormfly who lowered her head nudging her head squawking. The grownups laughed again of his reaction with Gobber, Stoick, the Riders, and the dragons. Mildew will make her pay for this humiliation.

* * *

Astrid, Hiccup, Fang, and their dragons returned to the Great Hall with the Council and Kara. Fang received a scratch on the belly from Astrid and Hiccup still a dragon. She lay on her back with her tongue sticking out liking the scratch.

"Well, Stoick? What should we decide now?" Spitelout asked standing with him, Kara, and the other Council by the torch.

Fang flipped over to give a big yawn. Astrid patted Fang's head believing she is getting sleepy. Stormfly walked over with Toothless beside her.

"I believe…" Stoic made the decision. "…What Fang is doing right now is she should continue doing."

The other Council should disagreed to that idea, but actually agreed to it. Kara smiled and turned to her daughters to see Fang is sleeping with her mother and Astrid on her. Hiccup slept on Toothless while the Council made their decision and the parents took them home for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Some believe many Vikings or dragons should has a place to call their own, however not every of them should._

 _I found my place already… just being myself and go exploring with my family and friends beside me. What I'll find or see, I just do what I always do…_

 _Explore and enjoy myself as a dragon!_

* * *

 _This is it for_ **A Place to Find** _. The next chapter_ **Fear from the Past** _for you Readers and plx leave a comment_


End file.
